


【御/镜克】招待

by skydoggie



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydoggie/pseuds/skydoggie
Summary: 最近为了《夜勤病栋》那篇文的取材，重新玩了鬼畜眼镜，又找了R还有A，果然克御好好吃啊！！！然而恶趣味很想看眼镜克被压一次，于是有了这篇肉我果然是个喜欢看s被压成m的变态，不过吾王还是撑到了最后，嗯，不错【笑】





	【御/镜克】招待

从一阵黑暗中清醒过来的佐伯克哉迅速的整理了目前的状况和眼前的处境。

他本打算带一瓶红酒去御堂家好好的“招待”一下那个自大的混蛋。

可半路上却为了躲呼啸而来的车子，不小心弄掉了眼镜。

不用说，无能的那个自己一定是搞砸了所有的事情，还被御堂看出酒里的名堂，所以现在才四肢无力的被绑在沙发上。

嘁，跟那种人分享身体，真是不幸。

“醒了啊，我总觉得你戴眼镜跟不戴眼镜不太一样，果然如此。”御堂的脸凑了过来，仔细的观察着沙发上的人。

看来这副眼镜也是那个人给自己带上的吧。

为什么那个无能的家伙搞出的事情总要自己来给他擦屁股，佐伯压下心底的怒火，盘算着接下来要怎么做。

“果然我还是喜欢带上眼镜的你的表情。”御堂喝了一口红酒，把领带解开，顺势也解开了衬衣的扣子。

“没有想到，堂堂MGN的部长大人，居然是个gay啊。”佐伯抬眼，嘲讽的对着御堂笑了一下。

“你不也是吗，还用下三滥的手段在红酒里下了东西。”御堂眯着眼睛打量着依然嘴硬的猎物，“没想到坑了自己吗？”

“要做什么就快一点，婆婆妈妈的，像个女人。”佐伯心底叹了口气，虽然不愿意接受这样的状况，可是既然已经逃不了，速战速决以待来日，不失为一条最佳出路。

“这么着急吗？”御堂的手摸上了佐伯依然软着的分身，“说了要招待我，就要好好的去做啊。”

手上熟练的抚弄着男人的分身，感受着急速胀大的火热和硬度。

“看，不是很快就有感觉了吗，真是淫荡。”御堂满意的看着身下人的皮肤开始泛红。

佐伯心里愈发不快，那个无能的自己确实有着一副欠调教的身体，也很容易就起了感觉，意识想要脱离躯壳的想法更加强烈，这种烂摊子，交给那个家伙不就好了，虽然一定会哭叫着被人压在身下欺负，可那跟自己又有什么关系。

“是男人被这样抚慰都会有感觉的吧，倒是蜜豆桑，这么熟练，给多少人做过了呢？”调笑着看上淡紫色的眸子，唇角扯出一个轻蔑的笑容。

“哦？这种时候还在嘴硬吗？”御堂的拇指蹭过分身的顶端，用粗糙的指腹搔刮着铃口和柔嫩的龟头，能明显感觉到，对方堪堪止住了想要挺腰的动作。

“佐伯君的身体，反而更加诚实呢。”放开了手中的分身，御堂俯下身子，用嘴含住了他的硬挺，开始吞吐。

“那就看你能够服侍我到什么程度吧。”压下下腹不断涌出的热流，佐伯闭上了眼睛，感受着御堂的唇舌，火热湿滑的触感确实很棒，虽然吞吐没什么技巧，体内依然像过电一般蹿过一阵阵快感。

“蜜豆桑不是很熟练呢，为了我，这么努力，真是非常感谢了。”佐伯觉得呼吸有些不稳，他不想就这样丢脸的射出来。

果不其然，御堂生气的放开了他，停止了口交的动作。

用手指蘸上了一些红酒，就往佐伯的后穴摸去。

异物探入的感觉有些不适，红酒更是让肉壁酥酥麻麻。

“蜜豆桑很有情趣嘛。”佐伯透过眼镜，看着御堂大敞的胸口。本来的计划里，是要让那个人躺在身下哭着求饶的，如今看来，只能等到下次了。

御堂冷笑了一声，拿出了一个医用前列腺按摩器，“我倒要看看你能嘴硬到什么时候。”

没有继续扩张，一把塞入器具。

后穴撕裂的疼痛让佐伯微微皱了下眉，“还真是粗鲁啊，部长大人。”

“用不了多久，你就会求我了，求我狠狠的艹你。”御堂的眼神里有着嗜虐的渴望。

果然跟自己是同一类人啊。

佐伯闭着眼睛，调整呼吸，他虽然没有用过这种东西，但能激发出什么效果，心里还是有数的。

御堂走到旁边的沙发坐下，静静的品尝着红酒，默默的打量着沙发上的人。他对于自己喜欢什么类型其实很清楚。第一眼看到佐伯克哉的时候，就被他身上的光芒所吸引，那种桀骜不驯和目空一切，只让人火大的想要摧毁。想要把他压在身下狠狠的玩弄，看他的骄傲被打碎，哭着乞求的可悲模样。所以才提出了招待的要求。

沙发上的人呼吸慢慢有些急促，虽然闭着眼睛的脸上没什么表情，身体的紧绷和分身前端不断溢出的蜜液还是说明了那个医疗用品确实起到了效果。

他起身前去，在那个人的分身上弹了一下。

一声被生生压在喉咙里的叫喊让御堂心情很愉快。

“蜜豆桑这么不自信，还要借助这种东西的帮忙吗？”睁开的蓝色眸子里，有着情欲，却更多的依然是不屑和鄙夷。

御堂心里火大，一把抽出前列腺按摩器，另一只手探入两指进到紧窄的后穴。

肉壁不断收缩吸着手指，就好像邀请一般，御堂觉得下体有些胀痛。

摸索着肠壁上的褶皱，摩擦过较硬的一小片时，沙发上的人终于身体抖了一下。

“真是下流啊，佐伯君，这么热这么紧致，想要的不行了吧。”凑上那人的耳朵，御堂舔舐着佐伯的耳垂和耳廓，轻轻往里吹气。

“做的不错，我也慢慢有感觉了呢，蜜豆桑，不愧是个老手啊。”虽然依然嘴硬，语气里的嘲讽已经减少了很多，仔细听的话还能发现，那压抑着喘息的声线，说不出的性感。

真是个口是心非的家伙，御堂又狠狠的摩擦了几下佐伯体内的敏感点，高兴的听到那人努力的深呼吸着。

伸手摸上了胸前的红缨，用力的揉捏着。

“谁教你的这种事情，你以为我是女人吗？难不成，蜜豆桑自己的乳头是敏感点？”虽然指节下面的凸起迅速变硬，佐伯却依然一脸嘲讽的看着御堂。

用嘴和舌头咬上乳首，没意外的，佐伯闷哼了一声就不再开口。

“你的身体可比你本人可爱多了。”御堂的舌头依然侍弄着胸口的一点，就好像要吸出东西来。

“蜜豆桑不也是一样吗？已经快忍不住不行了吧。”佐伯半闭着眼扫过御堂依然被西装裤包裹的下体，那里被撑出了一片不小的弧度。

再也无法忍受这样的语气，御堂拉开裤子拉链，凑到佐伯脸前，把分身狠狠的甩在男人脸上。

被打到的男人却不生气，“还以为尺寸很大，不过如此嘛。”轻蔑和嘲笑的神情让御堂愤怒至极。

把柱头对准男人的后穴，没有开拓足够，也没有充分润滑，就直接挤了进去，狭窄的甬道让他咬了咬牙，没犹豫，一下就冲到最深处。

“技术真差啊，蜜豆部长。”虽然声音有些颤抖，五官也微微有些扭曲，佐伯依然还是带着那副令人火大的表情。

没有停顿，御堂挺腰开始在那人的体内律动。

炙热的肠壁包裹的感觉让人眩晕。虽然佐伯没有再说话，他额上渗出的汗珠和已经被牙齿咬得有些发白的嘴唇，让御堂很是满意。

“喂，不放松的话，疼的可是你。”御堂其实不明白自己为什么要关心这个人，明明最开始只是想要让他求饶而已。

然而换来的却是后穴更大力气的收缩。

剧烈的刺激让他差点泄了精，咬了咬牙，御堂愤怒的顶上之前摸到的敏感点，龟头蹭过肉壁时，他看到佐伯眼中一闪而过的失神。

就是这种表情，心里绽开了名为愉悦的花朵让御堂更大力的去摩擦那一小片褶皱。

佐伯的眼神从清明，到混沌，又重新聚起神采，继而又被御堂更大力的撞碎，终于撑不住闭上了眼睛，嘴唇微张，却依然没有发出任何声音。

死到临头还硬撑，御堂摸上男人身前的东西，随着后穴的律动套弄了起来。

佐伯只是紧闭着双眼，发出粗重的鼻息，身体微微颤抖，最终略略弓起身体，在他手中，释放出了浓烈的白浊。

后穴剧烈的收缩让御堂也有些撑不住，大力的撞击了几下，也把种子撒在了那人火热的身体里。

他就着交合的姿势趴在佐伯身上，慢慢的平复着身体。

耳边却传来低沉的声音，“御堂部长的侍奉也不过如此嘛，下次，换我来让你好好体验下，什么叫做顶级的‘招待’吧。”

END.


End file.
